Quemaduras
by Elenear28
Summary: -¿Ves esa niñita? Quería casarme con su madre, pero ella huyó con un minero. La historia del padre de Peeta y la madre de Katniss. Oneshot. Regalo para shey1vampy


**Disclaimer: todos los personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. **

**Este oneshot es un regalo para shey1vampy como agradecimiento por haberme ayudado a nombrar mi FF "Jugando con Fuego"**

* * *

**Quemaduras**

Me encuentro tan distraído que de no ser por el ligero aroma a quemado que entra por mi nariz no me habría dado cuenta de que el pan que había dejado hace unos minutos en el horno había empezado a quemarse.

Corro como una exhalación hacia el horno y tomo la bandeja sin ponerme los gruesos guantes de tela que cuelgan de un gancho en la pared. El dolor que me produce el contacto con la superficie ardiente contra la piel es terrible, pero me las arreglo para colocar la bandeja en precario equilibrio sobre la mesa antes de sumergir la mano herida en la pileta llena de agua helada que tenemos en la cocina.

Saco la mano del agua y observo como las ampollas ya han empezado a hacer acto de presencia, con ese tono entre blanco y rosado, sobre la piel de mis dedos y de parte de la palma de mi mano derecha.

No me preocupa en lo absoluto, me encuentro más sano que la media de los habitantes del Distrito en el que vivo, así que no tardarán en curarse. Además, no es la primera vez que me quemo.

Observo la piel de mis manos y brazos, que debería ser blanca, pero que a lo largo de los años se ha ido cubriendo marcas que pasan del rosa bebé a rojos encendidos, dependiendo de la antigüedad de las quemaduras. Cuando trabajas como panadero aprendes a ver las quemaduras como algo inevitable. La ventaja es que cada una de ellas me ha enseñado algo. La enseñanza del día de hoy es no te distraigas tanto como para olvidar tomar los guantes antes que la bandeja caliente con la mano desnuda.

Camino hacia uno de los gabinetes y rebusco en su interior hasta que encuentro lo que ando buscando: el rollo de gasa y el bote de pomada para las quemaduras. Uso el brazo para apoyar el botecillo contra mi pecho y empleo la mano sana para abrirlo.

Está vacío.

Entonces recuerdo que la semana pasada utilicé lo último que quedaba en la larga quemadura que me hice en el antebrazo cuando me apoyé sobre la mesa en la que estaban las bandejas aún calientes.

Distraído, he estado demasiado distraído.

A pesar del dolor punzante que aún me recorre la mano, la falta del ungüento no me deprime, lejos de eso me emociona bastante. Miro por la ventana donde las hojas que han caído de los árboles giran con el viento y me decido.

Me quito el delantal y uso la superficie reflectante de una de las ollas que cuelga de ganchos desde el techo para peinar mi cabello con las manos… con ambas manos. El dolor de la reciente quemadura me recorre la columna vertebral haciendo que el vello de mis brazos se ponga en punta.

Distraído, he estado demasiado distraído.

Uso la mano izquierda para abrir la puerta y salgo de la panadería. Afuera hace un agradable clima otoñal.

Saludo a las personas que se cruzan en mi camino pero no me detengo a conversar. Hoy no. Camino con resolución por la zona comercial del Doce, mi distrito, hasta que diviso mi objetivo: el local de los farmaceutas.

Los honorarios de un médico son demasiado elevados como para que la mayoría de la población del Doce pueda permitirse uno, de modo que la mayor parte de nosotros preferimos recurrir a los farmaceutas, aunque claro, mis motivaciones para ello no son únicamente económicas.

Aun así, los habitantes de la Veta, la región más pobre de un distrito que ya de por sí es el más pobre de Panem, pocas veces pueden permitirse siquiera este tipo de servicio.

Las cosas mejoraron un poco para nosotros hace un par de años, cuando Haymitch Abernathy ganó la Quincuagésima edición de los Juegos del Hambre. Ya que, por un año, cada familia en el Doce recibió mensualmente los paquetes con comida que regala el Capitolio al distrito del Vencedor.

Es nuestro segundo campeón en la historia de los juegos, lo cual ya de por sí lo hace especial en el distrito. El hecho de que haya ganado en una Edición Especial de los Juegos, el segundo Vasallaje de los Veinticinco, no hace sino mejorar todo esto, ya que ese año cada distrito tenía que enviar no dos sino cuatro tributos a la arena.

Al pensar en los Juegos no puedo evitar emitir un suspiro de alivio. Ya han pasado semanas desde que terminaron los últimos, de hecho, pronto comenzará la Gira de la Victoria, pero nada de eso me importa demasiado.

Lo que resulta relevante en el hecho de que estos juegos hayan acabado es que ya he cumplido los dieciocho. Es decir que ya no soy elegible. Mi nombre no volverá a entrar nunca en el sorteo… ni el de ella tampoco.

Los seis años en que los niños y niñas de cada distrito son elegibles para los Juegos del Hambre resultan de lo más agotadores. Cada vez que llega la Cosecha se te encoje el corazón dentro del pecho porque temes que tú o tus hermanos, o tus amigos salgan "favorecidos".

En mi caso la preocupación era doble, ya que mi nombre y el suyo entraron el mismo año al sorteo, así que aguantaba la respiración por igual cuando la representante del Capitolio sacaba el nombre de la chica, primero, y luego el del chico. Afortunadamente su nombre nunca salió en el sorteo.

La única vez que la vi realmente sufriendo fue cuando su mejor amiga, Maysilee Donner, salió elegida en la misma cosecha en que lo hizo Haymitch. Por un momento me preocupé realmente porque se ofreciera voluntaria o algo parecido, pero lo cierto es que no lo hizo y me sentí aliviado porque no lo hiciera.

Afortunadamente la tortura ha terminado y ya no tenemos que preocuparnos más por eso, ya no somos elegibles y ya no podemos ofrecernos voluntarios.

Estoy perdido en mis pensamientos cuando llego hasta la puerta verde, mi objetivo.

Tomo aire y cierro la mano en un puño para tocar la puerta. Se me escapa un quejido de dolor cuando de nuevo presiono la quemadura reciente que tengo en ella.

Distraído, estoy demasiado distraído.

Repito la acción esta vez con mi mano izquierda y espero. No pasa nada así que vuelvo a tocar. Escucho como unos pasos apresurados se acercan a la puerta acompañados por un grito de:

-¡Yo atiendo!

Se me acelera el corazón cuando escucho _esa_ voz, así que me aparto un paso de la puerta y siento como la sangre se me acumula en las mejillas cuando ella abre la puerta y me contempla con sus brillantes ojos azules.

Trae puesto un vestido de algodón azul claro que le llega por las rodillas y su cabello dorado está recogido en una coleta baja. Para mí, es casi como una aparición divina.

Ella me mira durante unos segundos y yo caigo en cuenta de que no he dicho nada desde que abrió la puerta. Cansada de mi mutismo me dice:

-¡Oh, hola! ¿Se te ofrece algo?

Siento como si me costara llevar aire a mis pulmones. Me he quedado completamente mudo y no puedo hacer nada sino mirar a esos ojos azules que me miran con algo de confusión.

-Sí… este… yo- le muestro la mano que acabo de quemarme y ella la ve por un segundo antes de cambiar drásticamente.

Es como si se hubiese transformado en otra persona. Ya no es la chica suave y delicada que camina por el pueblo riendo despreocupadamente tomada del brazo de la gemela de Mayselee. Se ha convertido en una auténtica sanadora.

No parece asustarse por la apariencia que tiene mi mano en este momento, donde algunas de las ampollas se han reventado por culpa del mal trato que le he dado a mi piel en los últimos minutos.

La toma entre las suyas y yo siento mi piel arder ahí donde la suya hace contacto. Una calidez placentera y nada dolorosa, muy diferente a la de la quemadura que ella examina atentamente en este momento.

-¡Oh! ¿Pero como te has hecho esto? – dice mientras cuidadosamente roza una de las ampollas con su dedo índice.

Me estremezco, pero no por el dolor de la quemadura sino porque la veo a ella, porque su contacto hace que algo en mi interior se remueva inquieto. Ella me mira con esos ojos tan azules y yo de nuevo pierdo el habla.

En eso ella se echa a reír.

-Tonta de mí, obviamente ha debido ser cuando preparabas unos de esos grandiosos panes ¿no?

Asiento.

-Creo que tengo algo que te hará sentir mejor- me dice mientras suelta mi mano herida y tira de mi brazo para hacerme entrar a su casa.

Me hace sentarme en una silla de madera que se encuentra frente a la mesa circular y se marcha hacia alguna otra de las habitaciones. La escucho revolver algunas cosas por aquí y por allá y me llega el sonido ahogado del tintinear de cristales que chocan entre sí.

Aprovecho ese tiempo para respirar profundamente, con la esperanza de que eso le lleve oxígeno a mi cabeza y me permita elaborar alguna respuesta para sus preguntas.

Ella regresa sonriente y agita un frasco frente a mi nariz cuando se sienta frente a mi.

-Este es nuevo- dice mientras desenrosca la tapa y extrae con dos de sus dedos una mezcla verde claro. Con la otra mano aprieta mi muñeca derecha, obligándome a abrir la mano que, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta, tenía apretada en un puño. Ella esparce cuidadosamente la sustancia fría sobre la quemadura y yo no puedo contener un suspiro de alivio que la hace sonreír- ¿Te gusta? Mi madre y yo hemos estado desarrollando la receta durante meses. Eres el primero fuera de nosotras en probarla. ¿Sientes como se refresca? Hemos usado menta y yerbabuena para eso.

Ella cierra el frasco y lo deja junto a mí. Se limpia los dedos con el delantal que se ha puesto y luego toma un rollo de vendas de uno de los estantes que hay a nuestro alrededor. Cuidadosamente ata el borde y vuelve a dejar mi mano delicadamente sobre la mesa. Me llevo la mano izquierda al bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón para pagar por sus servicios pero ella me detiene.

-Por esta vez no es nada. Eras justo la persona que estaba esperando ver- me dice muy seria y yo siento un millar de mariposas agitándose en mi estómago- Es decir, ahora sé que este nuevo medicamento funciona ¿no? Has sido mi conejillo de indias- continúa mientras se echa a reír de nuevo.

Para mi, su risa es el mejor sonido del mundo y no quisiera que parara nunca, pero ella se pone de pie y camina hacia la puerta y yo sé que es hora de despedirse.

Me acompaña hasta la salida y deposita el frasco con el ungüento en mi mano sana.

-Aplícalo dos veces al día por otro par de días y estarás como nuevo- me asegura.

¡Vamos! ¡Di algo! ¡Vamos!

Ella está a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando digo:

-Yo…- ella vuelve a abrir.

-¿Sí?

-Yo solo… Muchas gracias, por todo. Ha sido un placer verte.

Ella sonríe y me guiña un ojo.

-Para mí también- dice y cierra la puerta.

Paso los siguientes días metido en una burbuja de irreal felicidad. Ajeno a prácticamente todo lo que me rodea.

A la hora del almuerzo y antes de acostarme a dormir aplico el medicamento tal y como ella me dijo que lo hiciera y tres días después no queda más recuerdo de mi quemadura que una piel con una coloración ligeramente más rosa que el resto.

Es por estar metido en esa burbuja que no me doy cuenta de la noticia hasta casi una semana después de eso, cuando me encuentro en el mercado haciendo compras.

-¿Ya lo has oído?- dice Trudy, una de las mujeres que vende verdura a su vecina. Probablemente no le habría prestado atención a su conversación de no haber sido por la siguiente frase- Es sobre la hija de Patsy- continúa ella y yo identifico de inmediato el nombre de su madre.

-No ¿Qué ha pasado?- le responde Rell, una mujer bajita y coja que se dedica a vender azúcar.

-Pues a mi Telma- y reconozco el nombre de una de las mujeres que trabaja en el Quemador, el mercado extraoficial del Doce- me contó ayer que Patsy lleva tres días llorando desconsolada por lo que hizo esa criatura desagradecida.

-¡Pero vamos! ¡No me dejes en ascuas! ¿Qué ha hecho que haya podido ser tan malo? -le agradezco a Rell que haya hecho la pregunta cuya respuesta estaba deseando saber.

-Pues que huyó de casa. Ni más ni menos con uno de esos chicos de la Veta.

-¿De la Veta?- la incredulidad en la voz de Rell hace eco de la mía- ¿Con un minero?  
-Así es. El chico Everdeen.- continúa Trudy- nada de raro tendría que lo hayas visto algún día. Es el que se la pasa cantando de arriba abajo todo el tiempo.

-¿Y dices que huyó con él?

-Más aún, te digo que se casaron. Hace dos días se presentaron en el Edificio de Justicia y como ya ambos eran mayores de edad pues nadie podía hacer nada para detenerlos.

-¡Se han casado!- chilla alguien y tardo unos segundos en darme cuenta de que he sido yo.

La gente a mí alrededor me voltea a ver entre confundida y molesta por mi exabrupto pero no me importa. Dejo caer todas las bolsas que llevaba y salgo corriendo sin pensar demasiado en la dirección deseando que todo sea un mal sueño.

En mi cabeza, la frase resuena como si rebotara una y otra vez en las paredes de una cueva… Un eco aterrador que hace que pase dos semanas sin salir de casa, sin dormir y comiendo apenas lo necesario para dormir…

-Se ha casado, se ha casado, se ha casado… y no ha sido conmigo.

…

Ya han pasado más de veinte años y no puedo evitar suspirar cada vez que la veo, tal y como sucede hoy, cuando está a unos cuantos metros de distancia de la que debe ser su hija mayor, una niñita preciosa con dos largas trenzas oscuras.

Bella, a pesar de que no se parece en nada a ella.

Atraigo la atención de Peeta, el menor de mis hijos, que hoy comienza la escuela y que se aferra nervioso a una de mis piernas esperando a entrar. Acaricio su rubia cabeza y el mira hacia arriba hasta que sus ojos azules se encuentran con los míos:

-¿Ves esa niñita?- le digo mientras la señalo con el dedo. El obedientemente sigue la dirección con sus ojos y clava la mirada en la niña- Quería casarme con su madre, pero ella huyó con un minero.

-¿Un minero?- dice mientras su cabeza se eleva y me mira confundido. Su vocecita infantil rezuma indignación- ¿Por qué querría un minero si te tenía a ti?

Me sorprendo ante lo fácil que resulta decirlo ahora, aunque no duele menos:

-Porque cuando él canta... hasta los pájaros se detienen a escuchar.

Veo como clava sus ojos claros en la figura de la niña que se remueve inquieta alrededor de sus padres y yo sonrío cuando noto como sus pupilas se dilatan ligeramente cuando le presta atención.

Tal vez no todo está perdido, y él tenga suerte donde yo no la tuve. ¿Quién sabe? La vida da tantas vueltas que nada me extrañaría.

Tal vez llegue el día en que sea el quien se queme con las bandejas calientes por estar demasiado distraído para prestar atención, o sea la niñita de trenzas oscuras quien se encargue de curar sus heridas.


End file.
